The Weasley Girl
by simmi63
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy's family has fallen from grace in the wizarding world, and Rose Weasley's family has finally come out of obscurity. Can they get over their old prejudices as thair children drift together? Bad at summaries, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the charaters in this story, that'd be J.K. Rowling's right, but if she wants to give me Scorpius... I wouldn't say no.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Train

Scorpius looked down the platform onto the Hogwarts express. It was packed with mothers and fathers were seeing their children onto the train. "Scorpius," his mother's voice came over the crowds babbling.

"Yes Mum?"

She kissed his forehead and he shied away as she said, "I want you to write to me at least once a week, and we'll send sweets to you as often as you like."

"Pansy, I only wrote home once or twice a month, don't expect too much of the boy," Draco Malfoy touched his wife's arm; she nodded.

"Father, may I go see the train?" All he really wanted was to get away from the smothering influence of his mother. She never seemed to grasp that he no longer slept in the nursery and cried if he had a bad dream.

"You may," his father understood his need to be independent.

Scorpius ran toward a large crowd of people and ducked between them as he explored. His father had loaded his trunk in a compartment, so all he had to do was wait until the whistle spread over the station. One man in particular caught his attention; it was a man that everyone wanted to meet, and Scorpius was no different. Harry Potter had been a source of fascination for the boy. He knew that without Harry Potter, he would not be here to watch the crowd.

The black haired man was beside a red haired one that his father had said was called Weasley. He was hugging a girl with messy fiery red hair. Scorpius could only marvel at the girl as he watched their family part.

"We'll write often Rose, and you can always ask James for directions if you get lost. Try to steer clear of Peeves-he's just trouble- and do try to pay attention in Professor Bin's class," the girl's mother was giving her a tearful hug good bye.

So, he thought, the Weasley girl's name was Rose. He'd have to put himself in her way soon. She hugged another red haired woman, the one holding hands with Harry Potter, and started toward the train. Scorpius followed her surreptitiously, not wanting Rose Weasley's father to see him. The Malfoys were not very popular; they had not been since Voldemort's death. The girl looked nervously around the train for a place to sit, and Scorpius saw his chance.

He stepped casually in front of her. "Oh! I'm sorry. Were you looking for a seat?"

She smiled delicately at him. "Yes, I was."

"My compartment is empty if you'd like. I'm Scorpius by the way."

"That'd be nice Scorpius, and I'm Rose Weasley."

He led her to the compartment and opened the door for her. Rose smoothed out her robes as she sat. Her father had followed her with her luggage, and Scorpius ducked out of his sight as a man he recognized as Ronald Weasley came in. He hugged his daughter once more, kissed her forehead, and left.

"Why did you hide when my dad came in? He doesn't bite."

"My father is not a popular man in our world," he admitted unwillingly.

"Who is he?"

He hesitated. Would she leave the moment he told her? He swallowed and answered. "Draco Malfoy."

She was silent for a moment, her brown eyes were calculating.

"But I'm nothing like him; Mum complains about it all the time," he decided to change the subject. "Do you have any siblings?"

She gave him one last searching look, and then seemed to decide to trust him. "Just Hugo, my little brother. I have my cousins, Victorie, James, Lilly, and Albus though."

"I'm an only child. I wanted a brother, but my Mum and Dad said that they only wanted one child."

The train jolted into motion and hands protruded from the windows as children waved one last good bye to parents left bellow on the platform. Scorpius watched as the train gained more and more speed. Rose removed a thick book from her trunk and began to read. He pulled his new oak and dragon heartstring wand from his pocket. Twiddling it, he tried to remember a spell his father had once taught him.

He waved the wand, frustrated, and a shower of gold sparks burst from it and fell on Rose. "Oops! Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen," he said as she looked up from her book.

She grinned playfully and pulled her own wand out. "Oh, it was, was it Mr. Malfoy?" Rose sent a shower of sparks back at him. He tried to replicate his mistake, and could not.

"Truce! Truce!" He called as she readied another attack.

"Do you surrender?"

"Yes." She put down her wand just as the door opened. A bossy looking older student came in. "You'd better not have been using that wand."

Rose looked innocently up at him. "I wasn't, I just wanted to show Scip my wand."

He looked arrogantly down at her. "And you are . . .?"

"Rose Weasley."

The boy turned his gaze to Scorpius, who said, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Who are you?"

"Dexter Poin and I happen to be a prefect so watch your step first year." The boy left, and Rose started giggling.

"Didn't he think a lot of himself?"

"A bit too much for my taste."

They contented themselves mocking Dexter Poin until the lunch trolley arrived, and then their rumbling stomachs made their hunger known. Scorpius enjoyed trying to catch the chocolate frogs before her, and then comparing the extent of their chocolate frog card collections. He next opened a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and grabbed a handful. Rose grinned widely as he bit into a bean that turned out to be soap suds and started coughing.

As darkness started to seep into their compartment, a second boy came in; this one was their own age. "Hi Albus!" she greeted the boy who looked just like Harry Potter without a scar.

"Rose, we're almost there. Can you believe it? Us, Hogwarts students!" He looked around the compartment for the first time. "Who're you sitting with Rose?"

"This is Scorpius, Al," she gestured to him. Scorpius stood up and shook hands with Albus who left after a few more bubbly announcements.

"I take that was your cousin Albus?" Scorpius asked as he sat.

"Yep, he's so nervous. But who isn't? What house do you think you'll be in Scip?"

"Scip?" the name had confused him. He'd heard her use it when Dexter was in the compartment, but he'd guessed that she just hadn't wanted to get him in trouble.

"It's the nickname I've given you. Scorpius is such a mouthful to say."

"Oh."

"So, which house?"

"Well, both my Mum and Dad were in Slytherin, and they want me to be, but I'd rather be a Gryffindor, you know, break the family streak."

"I hope to go to Gryffindor as well, but it'd be just like everyone else in my family."

They lapsed into silence as the train pulled into Hogsmead station.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights to J. K. Rowling, as per usual. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Sorting

He stepped off the scarlet steam engine and heard a gruff voice yelling over the crowd, "Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!" he led Rose over to the source of the voice, an enormous man who looked rather menacing. They and the other first years milled around, feeling rather awkward, waiting for some sign of what they were supposed to do.

Eventually when all of the first years had gathered around the man, he led them to a massive glass smooth black lake. They crowded into boats; he and Rose as well as a boy called Robert and a girl named Sabrina were in one boat. The ride seemed to terrify their fellow first years, but Scorpius loved it. There was a thrill to this place that he'd never known before, it was forbidden and it was amazing. Just being near the castle sent a jolt of electricity through him.

The boats steered themselves through a cave and into a roughly hewn stone chamber that had steps to a massive set of double doors. First years piled out of the boats and into the stone room. They followed the man into a huge entrance hall and into an antechamber to the dining hall. A stern and rather old looking woman entered the room.

"Here they are Professor," The man started to leave, but not before giving Albus and Rose an encouraging grin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of this school," she proceeded to give a speech that Scorpius had memorized. He was paying attention to the way that Robert was looking at Rose, the way that she looked even more beautiful in this room, so full of joy and excitement. They proceeded into a large hall filled with teenagers all older than him, and every one of them was looking at him. He felt his heart race and his breathing speed as a teacher brought in a stool along with a battered old wizard's hat that burst into a song that he did not pay attention to. When it ended, the sorting began. Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece or parchment and began reading. "Balsie, Madison!" The hat sat on her head for a moment, then yelled out "Gryffindor!" The girl went to a table that welcomed her wildly.

"Andrews, Bryan!" went to the scarlet table as well. Then a set of twins "Dolley Mason!" and "Dolley Kathy!" went into Ravenclaw. More and more were sorted until he heard, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" was called. He walked forward, beginning to hyperventilate. Almost dreading what the hat might say to him, he sat and put on the battered old wizard's hat. "Hmmm. Interesting, very interesting. You are unlike any other Malfoy I've seen . . . brave, but not unduly so . . . and the fu-," the hat stopped short as if it had nearly said something that wasn't allowed. "Yes, I have it. GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted to the whole hall. He took the hat off and stumbled to the screaming table.

Eventually it was Rose's turn to be sorted; the hat had barely touched her head when it yelled, "Gryffindor!" He smiled when she came to sit by him. "Thank goodness that's over, I was dreading it so much," she whispered as the feast began.

"What did you have t be afraid of? You're a Weasley. Me, I have to tell my father; and worse, my grandfather." That was _not_ a letter he was looking forward to writing. Lucius Malfoy would not like to hear that his grandson was in Gryffindor.

"Ohhhh, to true. I'm just glad that I know someone in my house, because it would have been rather lonely had I not known anyone."

He nodded and started eating. The food was amazing, and there was so much of everything. Rose ate very delicately, using her napkin religiously if she got so much as a speck of gravy got on her hand; this made Scorpius snicker. At the end of the feast, a prefect stood and started herding the first years toward the entrance hall. The common room was hidden behind a portrait of a lady dressed all in pink, who all the older students called the Fat Lady. It was beautiful, and the dormitory was comfortable, the four poster beds were hung with scarlet bed curtains.

He settled in and looked arround. His trunk was already here, and in the morning he'd have to write his father, who would write Scorpius's grandfather, who would send him a howler. It wasn't something that Scorpius wanted to happen. Maybe his grandfather would understand . . . but maybe the Chudly Cannons (Top team in the current league) would finish last in the tournament.

* * *

**I know that it is kind of short, but at this point I drew a blank. Please review, it's fifty seconds out of your day and lets ME know what YOU think of this, and helps me improve. Thank's to everyone who reads this, cookies to thpse who review! L8r, Simmi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, our computer died months ago and we just got a new one. I've been going crazy, belive me. Anywho, here it is at last, chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling.**Chapter 3: Lessons

* * *

Scorpius opened his eyes to bright sunlight and groaned. The first day of lessons, ugh! He rolled out of bed, pulled on his robes, and went into the common room to see if there was anyone he knew besides Rose. Not one, sadly, so he proceeded down to breakfast alone. The table was full, but the splendor of the night before had gone. He had porridge, blueberries, and toast with marmalade, and got to his first lesson early –therefore getting a good seat in the back. A tall red haired man entered, looking around. "A Malfoy, I presume. I probably went to school with your father, what's your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, yours?" His chin jutted out defiantly, half expecting the man to deny knowing his father.

"Professor Andre." Others started to file in, and sit down. Scorpius took out his cauldron and a basic potion ingredient kit. Professor Andre waited for the rest of the class to sit down and take their things out before he introduced himself to them. He was energetic, and wanted to see where they were and just how much of the basics he had to review, and set them a basic draft to mix. He felt mildly superior as he watched some of the others struggle, but helped the hopeless boy next to him. The boy kept trying to mix ingredients together that would have exploded. "Stop!" Scorpius stopped the boy from adding poison to his cauldron. "What's your name?"

"Will Longbottom, my dad is the herbology teacher here. I know, you'd think that I'd be better at this, but I'm horrible," his pale cheeks flushed.

"No, it's fine, I'm only okay 'cause my dad made me practice. He said I had to be better than her," he jerked his chin at Rose.

"But my dad told me that her mom was the best," Will looked confused, and slightly proud at having met Hermione Weasley.

"Nope, my dad always beat her, or at least tied for first. She likes to claim that she beat him, but it's not true."

"Oh."

"So, would you like me to help you with your potion?"

"Please," and so Scorpius started to help Will. By the end of the lesson, Will's potion was a perfect shade of magenta, as was Scorpius's. Professor Andre collected flasks of potion, and dismissed them. Rose came up to him beaming, "That went well, didn't it? I love potions, but I'm glad that the old professor, what's-his-face Snape is gone. I've heard bad things about him from my family."

"Well, your family hated him until the end of the war, and he saved your uncle Potter. And, as I recall, you mentioned on the train that your brother is named after him.

"Yeah, he is." Rose smiled at him in a manner that told him that she had said no such thing. She pulled a schedule from her bag and said, "We've got transfiguration next lesson. You wouldn't happen to know how to get there would you?"

He processed this for a moment, and then tried to recall what his father had told him. All he got was a blank white page of thought. "No,I don't, sorry."

"Well, we can ask a teacher." And so they did, getting directions that led them to the door of a pleasant, smiling woman with auburn hair.

"Hello dears, be sure to get a good seat." The woman bowed them inside the room. It was a bit like stepping into a lake, everything was coated in shades of blue, green, and gray. Scorpius, Rose and Will sat at the front, hoping that they hadn't just set themselves up for year regret. The teacher reentered the classroom as the final bell rang and the lesson began.

"Welcome to Transfiguration my dears, I am Professor Combee." The witch passed around a box of matches for them to try to transfigure into needles. Melinda Bones was the first to make her match turn silver, but no one actually managed to make a needle.

That night the Gryffindor first years sat in the common room attempting to do the homework that had been set to them, but none of them seemed to be able to concentrate. Scorpius had started his potions essay, but his mind kept wandering to his father and grandfather. He had to break the news somehow, and it would be better if he controlled who he told first. The boy pulled a roll of new parchment from his bag and started his letter.

Dear Father and Mother,

You requested that I tell you which house I was sorted into. It was Gryffindor. I know that you expected me to go into Slytherin, but I am quite pleased to be in this house. Father, you yourself said that the Malfoys needed to reconstruct our family image, and what better way to do this?

On another note, my first day of class went well. All of the teachers seemed to like me, and I found the material to be intriguing.

At that point Scorpius paused. What else could he say? His father would stop reading at the first paragraph, but his mother would not be satisfied with that . . . emotionless description. She always wanted to know if her son was well. She'd want to know if he was happy, what he thought of the food, if his bed was soft, if he had any friends. These subjects he addressed in the latter half of his letter, trying to remain distant but still warm. He deliberately avoided mentioning Rose or Will, there was no need to irritate his father further.

"What _are_ you doing? You look positively morbid." Rose teased him.

"I'm writing to my parents, a dangerous occupation for me at the present. I have to tell them that I'm to be the first Malfoy in over a hundred years to _not_ be in Slytherin." He grimaced melodramatically, earning a giggle form her.

"They do sound fierce. Are you glad that you don't have to be there when they open it?"

"Definitely. Angry hippogriffs will look tame compared to my father's rage. My mother will be mad, but she'll think that as long as I'm happy it will all be fine." Rose didn't reply. "Will you come with me to the owlery? It will be better if I get this over with now."

"Of course," She stood and shook out her fiery red locks. "You just got me out of a dreadful game of chess that I would have lost within five minutes."

They left the tower and started walking. "Are you really that bad?"

"Yes, I am. Al beats me every time, and my Dad says I'm hope less. Are you any good?"

He grinned arrogantly. "You happen to be speaking to the undefeated junior neighborhood champion three years running."

"Do you think you might be able to give me some pointers?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. You know you want to ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for deserting you guys for so long, I didn't mean to, I swear, but some of yo know how bad writer's block can be. I've made this chapter longer, so please enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters, I just own the plot. I apologise for the lack of divider lines, the program would not cooperate. **

**Christmas One Year Later**

Chapter 4: Check Mate

"Check mate!" Scorpius cried. "Bad luck Rose."

Rose Weasley rolled her eyes and began to pick up the chess pieces. "When I'm playing you Scip, I've no idea of _good_ luck."

Scorpius sat back in the squashy arm chair and looked Rose over; she had the same fiery red hair, the same endearing freckles, and the same warm brown eyes as ever. "Fancy a rematch?"

Rose chucked. "No thank you! I'd prefer to keep what's left of my dignity intact."

Scorpius turned to the other boy sitting with them at the fire side. "How about you Will?"

Will Longbottom was a good looking boy; he had his father's brown hair, but his mother's strange silver eyes, girls found them pleasing but Scorpius had often found them rather unsettling. "All right."

The board was reset for another match and Rose pulled out The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) and began reading. "So, what do you think of that Durmstrang champion?" Scorpius asked as he moved a knight across the board. The Triwizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts that year, and the Hogwarts champion, Nicholas Whitman, was making a joke of the school. He had lost horrifically in the first task, and it looked like it would be a repeat performance at the second task. The only redeeming quality of the tournament was the Yule Ball. This year, the ball's rules had been altered, and students of any age could attend.

"She's a piece of work," Will replied.

"That she is, but did you see her at the first task? She was brilliant! I never would have thought of lighting a fire, but she did, and it scared off the spiders." Scorpius remembered the first task with a grimace. "You taking anyone to the Yule Ball?"

"Nah, not yet." Will muttered under his breath as he lost his king in a spectacular move by Scorpius.

Scorpius turned to Rose, "You going with anyone?" He hoped she said no, that way he could suggest they go together, all three of them.

"Yes," Rose blushed. "Dillon asked me today."

This revelation left Scorpius and Will stuttering; Dillon Lockhart was a _very_ good looking fifth year boy with an eye for pretty things exactly like Rose (rumors circulated about what he did to his pretty playthings before he left them like broken toys). Scorpius resolved to attend the ball just to look after Rose.

"Dillon Lockhart?" Will looked up from the chess board. "Rose, you know what he's like, why'd you say yes?"

Rose fiddled with the pages of her book before saying, "Well, you know, it's only a few days until the ball, and I was afraid of going alone and looking like an idiot." The last half of this sentence was spoken quickly, as if Rose knew just how ridiculous she sounded.

"Rose, Will and I don't have dates either; we would have gone with you. And it would be better that you go on your own than go with Dillon!" Scorpius growled.

"It's too late to say no now! I'll have to go with him, and I've already got my dress."

On the night of the Yule Ball, Scorpius was ready to murder Dillon Lockhart if he so much as looked at Rose. She was heart breaking in a knee length silver dress (link on my profile), and her hair was up in a messy bun. Scorpius and Will followed her to the entrance hall, where she was met Dillon. There were plenty of girls glaring at Rose, and looking longingly at Dillon, but Scorpius and Will followed them with icy glares of purest loathing upon their faces.

The champions opened the ball dancing with their partners, and then everyone else began to drift onto the dance floor, including Dillon and Rose. Scorpius walked up to a first year in a corner and asked her to dance so that he could get onto the dance floor. The girl agreed enthusiastically and he led her out into the crowd; Scorpius began to dance, noticing that the girl was an exceptionally good dancer, while he was rather atrocious. On their third turn, he saw with a pang of bloodlust that Dillon's hand kept drifting lower than Rose's lower back. He caught Rose's eye on the next turn and mouthed 'Are you okay?'

Rose POV

Dillon grabbed Rose's butt again as Scip asked her if she was all right; she suppresses a shudder and mouthed 'I'm fine.' _**It wasn't a lie, **_she told herself. She would be just fine, despite the fact that Dillon had no respect for personal boundaries.

"You want to know why I asked you to this dance?" Dillon whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, his breath hot on Rose's neck. "You're just such a pretty little thing, so . . . _innocent._ It practically _drips _off of you."

The dance ended, and Dillon grasped Rose's hand firmly in his own and dragged her to the drinks table where he seized a glass of punch and led Rose to a corner, where he tipped the contents of a metal flask into his drink. He drank deeply, finished the punch, and resorted to drinking straight from the flask. "Have a drink Rose, it's good!" He exclaimed as he pulled Rose onto his lap.

"No," Rose got up. "I don't think I will. I'm going to go find my friends now. Don't follow me."

Dillon grabbed her arm so hard her eyes watered. "_You'll leave when I say you'll leave._ _Now have a drink_." Dillon sat Rose down on his lap and forced the flask to her lips. Unwillingly the liquid entered her mouth, burning and searing; Dillon pinched her nose and forced her to swallow. The world began to spin, and colors flashed across Rose's vision. She wasn't entirely aware of herself or what was going on as Dillon dragged her outside to a carriage and forced her inside.

When Rose emerged from the carriage fifteen minutes later, she was pale and shaking, her dress and hair were in disarray. She stumbled to the laundry room, hiding whenever someone approached, and snuck her spare robes out of the wash. Her next destination was the girl's bathroom where she could bathe and rid herself of all physical traces of Dillon Braxton. The hot water was soothing, but not quite soothing enough to rid her mind of the collage of images bombarding it. Dillon was everywhere, kissing her, holding her down, taking form her something she should have willingly given to someone she loved. Rose rinsed her hair and let herself float. She was safe here, he wouldn't follow her. _**Besides,**_ she thought to herself, _**he made it clear that he was finished with m**__e. _Tears leaked down her cheeks, and sobs wracked her. _**But what if he changes his mind? **_

It was well past midnight when Rose convinced herself to leave the sanctuary of the bathroom. She sprinted down corridors, taking every shortcut she could think of.

Scorpius POV

Scorpius and Will paced the common room together, terrified of what would happen when Rose appeared. Scorpius feared the worst, and his fears were confirmed when Rose burst into the room, looking terrified, and checking to see if anyone was following her. Both of the boys ruched to her and hugged her. "Are you okay? What'd he do? Where have you been? We've been so worried!" Will spoke first.

Rose opened her mouth, as if on the verge of speech, but then she closed it and looked down at the floor. "Rose," Scorpius tried and failed to keep his voice calm, "You can tell us you know."

"I know." Rose said in a small voice, but she said no more.

Scorpius went to hug her as he had before when she was upset, but she filched away from his touch. He took in her appearance, noticed that her silver dress was gone, so too was her hair do, and her earrings. These things combined with her reactions sowed a fear in Scorpius that he found hard to ignore. "Did he hurt you?"

Rose hesitated, looking into the fire and around the deserted room; she nodded. Scorpius felt his face go hot and his ears started ringing, only one question needed to be asked before he went on his quest for blood. "What did he do to you?"

Rose fumbled with her nails, her robes; she swallowed twice, and then looked at Scorpius with eyes that told him what she was going to say before she said it. "He . . . a drink . . . and kissed me . . . and . . . and . . . a carriage, and . . ." She went silent; her face flushed and tears leaking down her face.

"Rose," Will said. The single word carried the emotions that a thousand could not, hatred of Dillon Lockhart, pity, love, sadness, anger, and a desire for revenge.

"Rose." Scorpius repeated.

"I think . . . I'll go to bed now." Rose went up to the girl's dormitory.

Scorpius clutched his wand and climbed out the portrait hole. His footsteps were the only noise he heard as he walked determinedly toward the Slytherin common room. He'd overheard the pass word earlier that day, and the door swung open.

Dillon Lockhart would spend the next month in the hospital wing.

Rose became timid and quiet after the Yule Ball, she flinched whenever anyone approached her too quickly, and she wouldn't let any male touch her at all. It was a bad time for Scorpius and Will, they wanted so badly to tell someone what had happened, but Rose insisted that they keep quiet. If it weren't for the fact that Rose looked sicker each day and ate next to nothing, they would have had him thrown in Azkaban, but they held their tongues for Rose's sake.

It was May before Rose started acting like her old self, she started to laugh a bit more, and more of the laughter reached her eyes. She was always skittish when Dillon was around, she hid herself behind Will or Scorpius whenever he passed, and she clutched her sides. Scorpius never told her that he'd been the one to put Dillon in the hospital wing, but he didn't have to.

Before anyone knew what to do, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts express. "You must both come to stay this summer," Rose said as the loaded their luggage into the compartment.

Will laughed and looked at Scorpius, who was grinning. "That's rich, a Malfoy in the Weasley house!"

"Dad said that he wouldn't hex you, and Mum gave me permission to ask you." Rose smiled expectantly.

"I'll ask Mum," Will said, "I'll write you sometime this week."

"I'll argue with Dad tonight, but I probably won't be able to write until at least next week." Scorpius said with a grimace; his parents still did not approve of him being friends with a Weasley, but his mother wanted him to be happy. He was counting on this to get his father's approval. The train pulled into King's Cross Station and they all exited the train with "goodbyes" and "see you laters".

Scorpius approached his father and mother. "Hello." He greeted them.

**Thanks for reading, please PLEASE review. **


End file.
